


"So miss, tell me where it hurts?"

by TooMuchTrashInOnePerson



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex in the Enterprise, Smut, Spock/Reader friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson/pseuds/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got hurt during your mission and you are sent to one and only Leonard "Bones" McCoy and his treatment is rather amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So miss, tell me where it hurts?"

Being part of a Starfleet has always been my biggest dream. Being on a beautiful ship, exploring space, see things beyond reach. That was the reason why I joined the Academy. And it was a hella good idea. Not only I became a great translator and joined the ship USS Enterprise, but I also met great people who I consider as family. Even Spock, I must say. After all those logical decisions and craps, he was a good man and we sometimes shared a nice talk, whenever I or him needed help. Sometimes he came to me to get a good advice about Uhura, but sometimes he went to Bones.

Leonard McCoy AKA _Bones_ was the chief medical officer and one of the best doctors I've ever met. Since we were together in the academy, we grew really close. Not as close as I would like to be. Every time we talked, we touched or he smiled at me, I just wanted to jump at him, wrap my legs around his torso and fuck him right there against the nearest wall. But I suppose that is not how things work. And now, we are on a great exploring adventure. USS Enterprise and her crew exploring the universe for five long years. For five long years seeing this extremely hot man everyday and not being able to fuck someone random to ease the pain of not having him.

~

I felt like crap. This mission to be-friended with race of clever monkeys on unknown planet didn't go as planned. My best friend AKA Captain James T. 'Perfect Hair' Kirk took me with him to translate or at least try to. I managed to say something and explain why we were there, but those human sized monkeys wanted to take us as hostages and steal our ship. Thank god, we have been transported. Spock was already waiting in the transporting room, wearing extremely annoying smile, but I didn't mind.

"Miss Y/N, Doctor McCoy is already waiting for you." He smiled down at me and gestured to the medical bay.

"I'm fine Spock." I groaned, trying to escape McCoy's extremely beautiful hazel eyes and soft hands.

"Your shoulder is a bit out of place. I suggest going into the medbay and let doctor work. Otherwise you are going to be useless and in pain. It is the only logical option you’ve got. If you try to put your shoulder back by yourself it can only end bad." He explained logically and gave me a threatening look.

"Man give her a break." Jim scoffed and pushed past Spock. He turned around in the doorway and pointed at me.

"But he is right." With that Spock victoriously smiled as Jim chuckled and I sighed defensively, walking towards medbay.

When I walked in I almost tripped over my leg. Shit. Seeing him in white medical suit was almost unbearable. His brown hair were gelled up a little and he was setting something on the examine table. I almost had to cover my eyes from dat sexiness.

"Girl you look like crap." He laughed as he saw me. My red shirt was tore as well as my skirt, so anyone could see what color and type of underwear I was wearing. My legs were scratched, my hair was messy and my shoulder was out of place. He kept laughing while I walked past him and hit him with my good hand. He gestured me to sit on the table.

"Okay I need to take a look at the shoulder, so we need to take your shirt off, carefully. You can be glad, that my miraculous hands can do some magic, girl. Otherwise, this would probably hurt." He said as he helped me out of the shirt and I had to stop myself from throwing myself at him and pinning him to the examine table.

"Fuck." He mumbled under his breath as his fingers ghosted around my shoulder. But in the corner of my eyes I could see that the shoulder really wasn't the piece of body he was looking at. He cleared his throat as he gave a little squeeze to my shoulder and I hiss in pain, taking a hold of his upper arm.

"This might hurt a little darling. If you want to bite me, you can." He laughed a little and I nodded. When he put the shoulder back in his place I cried out of my and squeezed his arm.

"It wasn't that bad, huh? You didn't even bite me."

"I'm more of a screaming type." I joked as I hopped of the table.

"Say that to guy in bed and maybe he will marry you." He said, handing me my shirt.

"Are you an expert to this kind of thing Bones?" I took a step closer to him. My body was shaking and his look sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm a doctor, dammit, not a sexpert. Well when I think about it, maybe I am both." He laughed a little and I've seen how he a took an itsy bitsy step closer to me too.

"How poetic." I scoffed when I wanted to take my shirt back and get away from this gorgeous man, but his hand moved and he was holding the shirt up. He was taller than me so he was holding the shirt beyond my reach.

"Bones give me the shirt." I whined not having the patience for his playful mood and hot body.

"I want something in exchange." He smirked walking away with that shirt. I stood there just in my underwear and skirt and honestly I was enjoying how his eyes didn't meet mine, but slowly examined my body.

"I want the skirt in exchange." He gave me a playful and daring smirk. Only two could play this game.

"You know what?" I told him as I took this skirt off and threw it to him.

"Keep both." I smiled and turned to walk out of the door and gave him a nice view of my ass. But suddenly the door closed in front of me. I turned around to see him sitting beside the control panel.

"I think I'm not done with you yet miss Y/N. It seems that there are other things I need to take care of as a doctor. Who else would understand such a beautiful body better than a doctor?" He gave me a ravishing smile when he was standing right in front of me.

"Oh doctor I've been feeling so bad lately and I need you to make me feel good." I whined as I moved my hands to his chest. He caught them in his and pinned me against the wall.

"And how could I help you?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"For start, you could give the clothes back and take me." I whispered in his ear and he laughed.

"I think I've got better idea honey. I'm gonna keep it all." He smirked and then his lips crashed to mine. His hands moved away from mine to my butt and squeezed it gently. I felt his tongue lick my lover lip, asking for entrance and I gladly let him into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to bring him even closer and deepen the kiss. After a while we tore to take a breath.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked trying to catch my breath while he started taking his shirt off.

"If yes, than I'm flattered it's about me." He said as he revealed his toned skin and abs. He was more muscular than I thought and couldn't stop myself from pushing him against the control panel and kissing him once again. Even if it was hard, because of how tall he was. He probably figured out how I'm on my tippy toes and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my butt. He didn't break the kiss until he carried me to the examine table.

"So miss, tell me where it hurts?" He asked in a playfull tone and with a huge smirk.

"Oh doctor it hurts everywhere!" I threw my hands in the air dramatically as he pushed down onto the table. I was laying on my back, but I managed to pull myself up a little, using my elbows as a support. Bones walked around the table, his soft fingers ghosting on my curves and every inch of my body. He then stopped by my left side and touched my face.

"Does it hurt here?" He asked and I simply nod. He kissed the spot where he had his hand just a second ago.

"And here?" He touched my neck with the tips of his fingers and I nodded again when he sucked the sweet spot of mine for terribly long. He continued to move his hand and lips down my body. He stopped at my boobs for a longer while. Unclipping the bra torturously slowly, he then cupped my boobs and sucked my already hard tits.

"Dammit." I hissed under my breath and threw my head back as I felt him smirk against my skin. I didn't mind any of this since his touch felt so good and when he kissed and touched every inch of my body I felt fireworks starting in me. I gasped when his hand ran over my panties, gently stroking my clit through the lace fabric. "It seems like there is the problem miss." He chucked as he removed the panties from my body and moved his fingers to massage my clit.

"Oh fuck." I whispered as my elbows betrayed me and my back fell onto the table. One of his hand was massaging my clit as two fingers from the other hand slipped slowly into me and started pumping painfully slowly. For a second his fingers disappeared away from my clit, but instead of them his lips appeared. I felt his tongue licking every inch and his mouth sucking on the hard clit. His mouth on me and his fingers pumping inside and me curling every now and then caused me to start moaning loudly. I felt his smirk as he sucked my clit once more and then stepped away. I groaned and opened my eyes to see him taking off his white medic trousers and tossing them away along with his boxers. I stood up and made a few steps closer to him and pecked his lips. Before he could react I pushed him into a chair.

"You know I could just strap you into the chair and leave you here like this, but I don't leave my toys lying around for others to play." I chucked as his hands found the back of my thighs and pulled me closer towards him, kissing my belly lovingly. I pushed him back into the chair and sat on the top of him. In the moment he pushed his already hard erected member deep into my soaking wet pussy I felt like we wade made for each other. He was perfect to me and I felt like we were one body.

His hands immediately flew to my hair while he was kissing my neck and chest in between hard, deep, fast thrusts. I ducked my head back and my nails clawed into his soft skin of his shoulders. Loud moans of pleasure were escaping my lips as he was lowly cursing under his breath and panting. Our voices were echoing through the empty medbay. After another deep fast thrusts I started to feel the orgasm building inside of me. Bones’ lips now wrapped around one of my tits and he sucked it while other hand massaged my other boob.

"Oh my god Bones don't stop." I moaned and earned a low chuckle.

"I'm not planning anything like that." He breathed out and just his voice almost sent me over the edge. His hand found my clit again and started massaging it roughly as I felt the edge coming. I reached my climax and my walls tightened around his cock. Waves of pleasure were sent through my body as I rode my orgasm and soon after me he reached his point too and I felt him empty inside of me. I was almost screaming his name in pleasure as he moaned my name deeply. We stopped moving and I just sat on him with my head in the crook of his neck. Neither of us said anything, we were just breathing heavily as his hands traced over my back.

"That was amazing." I whispered into his ear as he hummed in agreement and started kissing my neck slowly. He was probably even ready for round two, but suddenly voice of Jim pierced through our ears.

"Bones?" He said laughing.

"Yeah?" Leonard answered in between light kisses he was peppering me with.

"Next time my two best friends want to have sex, they should turn the communications off." He laughed as I hid my face into the crook of Bones' neck and laughed too. It was embarrassing, but funny.

"Oh fuck." Bones cursed, but laughed with me.

"But hey! I appreciate the show. The crew on the bridge is glad to have finally some fun." He laughed again as I looked at Bones. His hair was now a big mess and his muscular chest was covered with sweat.

"Turn the communication off." He groaned in a low voice, tugging at my hair a little. I got up from his lap and stood on my wobbly legs.

"Bye Jim." I said sweetly into the communication before turning it off and spinned around to see Bones already standing there.

"Round two?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"You bet."


End file.
